Hybrid vehicles are vehicles using two or more power sources, and are generally referred to as HEVs (Hybrid Electric Vehicles) driven using an engine and a motor.
In recent years, in order to meet current demands for improving fuel efficiency and developing eco-friendly vehicles, research into hybrid electric vehicles is actively ongoing.
Such a hybrid vehicle may take a variety of structures using an engine and an electric motor as power sources, and most vehicles which have been researched up to now are either parallel-type vehicles or series-type vehicles.
The hybrid vehicle is typically equipped with an Hybrid Controller (HCU) for performing the overall control of the vehicle, and includes a controller for each device constituting a system.
In the hybrid vehicle, it is necessary to accurately define a startup sequence in order to cope with strict regulations of fuel economy (CO2).
In addition, it is necessary to determine whether an engine start failure is caused by a starter motor or a Hybrid Starter Generator (HSG).
In addition, there is a need to perform automatic control when starting an engine in order for a driver to require little attention.